The Puppet
by TurtlesMan
Summary: Something this angelic should not be this devilish. Thanks to Paradigm of Writing for suggesting this idea. R&R or whatever! I still suck at summaries, don't I?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I want to thank the writer Paradigm of Writing for suggesting this idea to me (Go read his stuff). I don't know what the outcome of this will be, but I'll see to it in the future maybe. All characters belong to Nintendo, so don't sue me. This will take place in the universe of the newest edition to Smash Bros., Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Other than that, here's the thing I wrote.

The Puppet

Chapter 1

It was just like any other day in the Smash Universe. Fights were fought in the Smash Tournament, acquaintances were made, and Yoshi was probably eating all the food from the food supply in the Smash Mansion. It was all happy times for the Smashers, seeming as though nothing could go wrong, you know? However, these happy times would all come to a sudden stop, as something very terrifying would arise, and I'm not talking about Wario eating garlic. Now, sit back, listener, as I tell you of how "it" all began with a superstition.

Samus had been around the Smash Tournament since the first time it started 15 years ago. She was a pretty strong fighter for someone like herself; she'd always get a top spot in the tournament. But then again, she is a bounty hunter who fought space pirates. Anyway, as the years went by, she saw many new faces enter the tournament, only for them to leave and seemingly never return. It didn't matter to her; she was always the distant type of person, only exchanging a few words with someone before going somewhere else. However, there was an exception she made to this rule, other than Pikachu, and it came in the form of an angel.

Around the time of the tournament held seven years ago, an angel by the name of Pit came in as a new fighter. He was a really happy guy and all-around good person, so he was warmly welcomed by the other fighters in an instant. In fact, this guy's happy-go-lucky attitude creeped Samus out a little bit, so she decided to avoid him whenever she could. This didn't work out as well as she planned, as Pit was always near Samus in some way. When they first met, he'd always tried to start conversations with her, ask her to join him in activities he was in, and even challenging her to a match, to which she would decline. Eventually, she gave into him, and started to become more acquainted with the angel. She then found out, that he wasn't as bad as she originally thought, and soon became comfortable around him. But, to this day, Samus kept her guard up 24/7 as Pit still made her have superstitions about him. These eventually turned out to becoming real, but in a way she would've never wanted it to.

The new tournament last year was just around the corner, and everyone was excited for it. The new fighters were coming into the mansion while the veteran fighters welcomed them. As always, Samus was standing in the corner of the room, gazing upon the newcomers coming in. She had never seen fighters like these before: a boy wielding a strange red blade, a duck and a dog, a blue frog, and… Marth? Last time she checked, Marth was in the tournament since the one held 14 years ago… with shorter hair at that. She shook the thought off, and continued to watch the fighters come in, when suddenly,

"Hey, Samus!"

Samus jumped and looked behind her to see that familiar white angel, Pit, standing behind her, with a really big smile on his face – but not the happy kind. He was also very jumpy as well as though he drank five gallons of Little Mac's energy drink. It was… off-putting to her.

"Ugh, don't just pop up behind me like that. That scared the bloody Chozo out of me." Scolded Samus.

"Sorry, ma'am, I'm just really excited." Said Pit cheerfully.

"And why would that be?" asked Samus. At this, Pit looked like he was about to explode from his "excitement".

"Two of the newcomers coming in are some of my friends! One of them is actually someone I serve, Lady Palutena. She has long green hair and is a Goddess. She treats me like I'm a child though," pouted Pit, "but that doesn't matter. The other one's named Dark Pit. He looks exactly like me, except he wears all black and is a clone of me. He acts like he hates me on the outside, but I know deep down he really likes me. And…"

Samus stopped listening and continued to watch the incoming newcomers as Pit rambled on about his two friends. She saw that most of the newcomers came into the mansion, and that only two more were coming from what she heard. She was right, as two figures moved into the mansion, one a woman with a staff and long green hair and the other an angel wearing all black that looked like the splitting image of Pit. Samus recognized these two to be the Palutena and Dark Pit Pit talked about. She turned around to tell Pit that his friends were here, but stopped as Pit was whispering something to himself, as if he was in a trance. It went something along the lines of:

 _ **"…Oh yes… I will certainly make him regret ever coming out to this world, and I'll send him back to where he belongs: to the Underworld where he will burn alive to death… And I'll have everyone here join him… But they will die in their own ways… Oh yes… What a beautiful plan I have thought of. Now… All I need is the perfect moment to strike and get away with it. Oh yes… How it will be a fun time indeed… For me anyway…"**_

Samus instantly thought this was weird, especially for the angel too. When she heard him talk to people, she never once heard him say something as creepy as this. She had enough of this, and decided to put him back into reality.

"Uh, Pit?"

Pit suddenly snapped up and looked around. He saw Samus in front of him trying to tell him something. "Oh uh, hi, Samus! Sorry, I must've been daydreaming while standing up again! Anyway, as I was saying…"

"Stop, don't say anything. Your friends are here." Samus said.

"REALLY?! Thanks for telling me Samus!" Pit exclaimed. He suddenly ran over, passing Samus, to greet his two "friends". Samus watched him go, but then looked away again, as all of the newcomers were now here. She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts on the new tournament.

 _ **"… Oh yes… I will get all of them, and take them all out, one by one, for what they did to me. If they think they'll get the easy way out, they'll see. I will never show them mercy.… Oh yes…"**_

Samus opened her eyes almost immediately. She looked back to Pit, who was talking with the two people called Palutena and Dark Pit. But, she could've sworn Pit said something to her; she just heard him say something! To not let this go any further, Samus shrugged the thought off, and saw Pikachu enter the room. So, she went over to him, not wanting to seem like a loner.

Pit was now where Samus was standing, as he had to supposedly excuse himself to do something.

"Man, I sure am glad Palutena and Dark Pit are here," said Pit to himself, _**"…That will make my job so much easier… Get ready, my first victims… And let's see how long you can fight… Oh yes…"**_

"Pit, are you coming back?" a voice Pit knew as Palutena's called.

"Oh, yes, Lady Palutena! I'll be right there." Replied Pit.

A/N: Okay, that's done so, what'd you think? This is going to be my first thing that isn't a one-shot! I'm not used to writing horror, but I've seen enough scary things to know what to write. So, please R&R if you want. Again, thanks to Paradigm of Writing for suggesting this, go read his things. And so, see you in the next, in this case, chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, I am bored as high as the sky goes, and it's been a very long time (sorry!) since I posted a chapter, so here's chapter two of this… thing. I don't own any of the Smash Bros., Nintendo does. Thanks again to Paradigm of Writing for the suggestion to write this thing. And, Luigi is God._

The Puppet

Chapter 2

As Pit skipped merrily back to Palutena and Dark Pit, Samus watched him along with Pikachu. Now, ever since the Subspace Emissary incident, Pikachu was one of those… things that made her feel comfortable. She felt as though she could easily talk to Pikachu about her problems without having the urge to leave, and she had something bothering on her mind. So when Samus saw Pikachu in the room, she went him to tell the Mouse Pokémon about her problem.

"Hey there, Pikachu." Said Samus as she walked over to Pikachu. Pikachu's ears perked up to the sound of his name and looked to see Samus walking towards him. Pikachu then ran up to Samus, knowing that she was a good friend of his. Samus proceeded to pick him up and he settled himself into her arms.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu said.

"Oh, Pikachu, you always know what to say." Samus said to Pikachu. "You always seem to know how I feel, and right now, I feel bothered by something."

"Pika, pika?" Pikachu cried in a curious tone.

"Well, it's Pit," Samus began, "He's been acting weird lately. I heard him whisper… very disturbing things to himself, and that kind of bothered me, considering he's a happy person. Now that I mention it, Pit's been a bit overexcited these days. Did you notice that, Pikachu?"

Samus looked down to see Pikachu looking at Pit while he was talking to his two friends. Pit seemed to feel Pikachu's stare and looked at where Samus and Pikachu were. He then gave them a sadistic glare and smile, which made both the bounty hunter and mouse flinch. He went back to his usual happy face almost instantly, and took a hold of Palutena's and Dark Pit's hands as he brought them over to the two. Samus thought Pit was going to introduce them to her, so she readied herself for this.

"This was the person I was talking about, Palutena!" said Pit to the green-haired goddess. "This is Samus, and she's a nice lady!"

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Said Samus as she shook Palutena's hand. "Pit's been talking about you nonstop. It gets a little irritating after a while."

Palutena chuckled at this. "Well, that's Pit for you. Getting overly excited about something gets him into a hyperactive mood. Don't worry, this is normal." She continued to stare deeply into Samus' blue eyes with her own green ones. Samus felt uncomfortable with her staring, so she turned to the black angel that looked exactly like Pit.

"So is this that clone Pit told me about earlier?" Samus asked as she pointed to the angel beside Palutena. The angel in question seemed to get angry when Samus called him a "clone" while Pit looked like as if he was laughing at that.

"Well, for your information, I am Dark Pit, the original and superior being of that angel I sadly am related to." Dark Pit said while gesturing over to Pit. Samus looked over to Pit, and found that he was now glaring at him with a murderous intention. "So there, you know me now. You'd better not forget it, you stupid bimbo." Dark Pit muttered. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough, as Pit had now walked over to him and put his arm around the dark clone's neck; Samus noticed that it looked like a chokehold. Dark Pit gasped as Pit began to speak.

"Now Dark Pit, that's not something you say to people you just met," Pit began, _**"…So you'd better apologize before I end you early, which would be a real shame too if I were to take my fun away too soon… Oh yes…"**_ Apparently, Dark Pit didn't notice the sudden change of tone in the voice Pit just spoke, but apologized to Samus anyway. Although she was pissed at him for calling her a bimbo, she couldn't let what Pit just said slip away. But she didn't want to ask about it, so she just said it was okay.

"Now see, Dark Pit? Wasn't that nice? Now, why don't you go converse with the other newcomers? I'll come back to you later." Said Pit. Dark Pit just sulked, and walked away from the crowd to "converse" with the other newcomers.

"Well, I'd better get going too." Said Palutena. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Samus. Thank you for taking care of Pit all this time for me." Palutena then bowed in front of Samus, which made her go red.

"Ah, no, there's no need to do that! It wasn't a problem, really." Samus quickly said. Palutena stood up and giggled at Samus, confusing her.

"Hee hee, I know that. I just wanted to tease you. You looked cute when you got all embarrassed." Palutena giggled. "But now this time, I'll go. So once again, it was a pleasure." She held out her hand, which Samus promptly shook. Samus noticed that her grip was tighter than last time, and tried to let go of it. The green-haired goddess let go eventually, to Samus' relief. "Goodbye, Samus~" Palutena said with a wink as she walked off. The blonde then sighed a sigh of content, as now she didn't have to talk to anyone anymore.

"Well, that was a good meeting!" Pit said. Samus whipped around to his direction, as she had forgotten that he didn't leave yet. "Oh yea, I have something to tell you. Can you come in closer?" Samus complied and leaned within earshot of only Pit. _**"…You'd better be lucky that I saved you from that creature Dark Pit. I knew you would've shot him instantly, which would caused a bad scene, now wouldn't it have…?"**_ Samus went wide-eyed and looked at Pit with a look of extreme confusion. Pit just stood there, smiling at Samus with a creeper smile and stare. _**"…Oh yes… It would've. Now that little thing going on with you and Palutena, I cannot leave unattended. So I will leave with this: it was a total shock to me, that event. Now, I take my leave… Oh yes…"**_ Pit turned around and moved his index finger once, all while walking away laughing to himself.

" _Okay, that was weird." Samus thought to herself. "I don't think I can trust that goddess Palutena after the little… interactions she made with me. Also, there's definitely something wrong with Pit. Why didn't anyone notice his change in tone? Why did he say those things to me? What does he mean by he was "shocked"? Ugh, just so many unanswered questions."_ The bounty hunter held her chest tight due to this confusion. However, she forgot that Pikachu was still in her arms, resulting in the electric mouse giving her a sudden shock to her hands. She dropped him and held her hands in her arms to cool the sting. Realizing what he did, Pikachu cried apologetically and ran off. "No wait, Pikachu, come back! I know it was an accident!" Samus shouted. She continued to hold her shocked hands in her arms, thinking about how she needed to apologize to Pikachu. While that happened, in the distance,

"… _ **Hehehe… I gave her a hint, but I guess even some can't comprehend simple hints. But whatever, I still got a good laugh out of that. Look's like this vessel was a good choice after all. Now isn't the time to praise myself though, as now I move onto my next victim… Oh yes…"**_ Said Pit as he stopped staring at Samus ominously and looked onto Dark Pit standing in the lobby.

 _A/N: Woah, I came back to life. Hi hi, it's TurtlesMan again, and I am so sorry for the late update in the story. I was in a rut of what to type up, and I was very lazy too. Plus, school is almost over, so that's good, as now I can focus more on this thing maybe. So yep, be expecting more or something. R &R if you need to, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Luigi for God anyone?_


End file.
